Slumber Party Tales
by MissForgetfulMe
Summary: A short sequel of 'Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma'. The summer before the girls start school again; the girls decide to spend time together by throwing a sleep-over at Lucy's house. Along with Truth and Dare, prank calls and some late night ghost stories. But little did they know that a little scary story telling will lead to their most darkest nightmares or some jokers. Nalu & Gruvia


'**Sup, people! So this is a short sequel of '**Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma'**. Check it out if you haven't read it.**

**I realize this chapter is short but I'm saving my other ideas for the further chapters XD **

**I promise you the further chapters are full of laughs!**

**Also, (ahem) **

**WARNING TROLL MODE!  
**

******Please correct my grammar and spelling.**

* * *

**Slumber Party Tales**

Prologue

* * *

There was a soft _ding-dong _echoing through Lucy's house over and over and over again.

"I'm coming!" Lucy noted, running down her windy hallway, the sound of soft patting tapped on the wooden floor as her carpet slippers struck the ground every so often. "I'm coming! She repeated louder this time. "Hold your horses!"

No less than 5 seconds later, the blonde was in front of her door way. She unlocked the door and swung it open.

_Empty._

No one was standing on her doorstep.

But the bell had rung, multiple times even, right?

So why was there no one here?

Was it a couple of childish pranksters?

Or was it a lost pizza man who realized he was at the wrong house address?

Her blood turned ice cold.

Oh god, too much horror novels! She had read too much horror novels from Levy.

Lucy made a mental note to decline the bluenette's next book suggestion.

I mean, she was acting as if there was a serial killer hiding in her bushes and was going to ambush her any second no-

Wait! Did you hear that?

It sounded … It sounded like a rustle.

A rustle of leaves.

No, it couldn't be. Her mind was simply playing tricks on her, that's it!

No one was there, no serial killer, it was probably just a stray ca-

"KYAH!" Lucy shrieked as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body. One hand on her torso and the other slung up from her left shoulder down to her right breast.

"RAWR!" the attacker intimidated joked as she yelled loudly in Lucy's ear making it ach. That voice! It was a female … and it sounded strangely familiar. "Imma gonna rape you then Imma gonna stab you and eat delicious popcorn as I watch you die!"

"Juvia!" Lucy laughed, clutching onto the swim captain's arms in return. "What the heck, girl?"

Juvia suppressed a giggle. "Joking, joking!" she explained. "Imma gonna tickle you to death then Imma gonna send Natsu-San a random text saying 'I love you so much, Natsu-Kun'! Mwahahahaha!"

"Get real!" Lucy smacked her friend playfully on the face; well; at least she tried to as Juvia still had her arms locked on the blonde. "Are you coming in or what? The girls are already waiting inside."

"Alright," Juvia surrendered and let go of her cheerleader friend. "Is Juvia late?"

Lucy snorted. "Are you kidding? You know Cana is always the late one, you're like one of the earliest to arrive."

"Yes," Juvia cheered then handed the browned eyed girl a basket, pulled out from the bushes she was hiding in a few minutes ago.

"You brought food?"

"Homemade sandwiches," Juvia noted, slipping off her boots then pulling on a pair of carpet slippers like Lucy. It was covered in blue fuzz and had seashell plushies planted on the entwining of the toe cover.

"Is there … " Lucy trailed of, waiting for Juvia to say it.

"Tomato sandwiches,"

Lucy made a face. "Oh god, why?"

"Juvia is just kidding. Nutella and bacon sandwiches all the way. Oh and egg-salad and banana for Levy-Chan."

"I love you!" the blonde replied and closed the door then walked to her room, Juvia trailing behind her. Lucy twisted her bedroom door knob and entered.

"Welcome back," Mirajane greeted.

"I wasn't even out of the house." The cheerleader slash bookworm told.

Mirajane continued to smile. "Hello, Juvia."

"Hi, Mirajane-San."

"Ju-Chan!" Levy beamed, putting her book down.

Juvia hugged her fellow bluenette. "Levy-Chan!"

It was now the summer holidays. School had just ended a week ago and soon everyone was going their own way until spring comes back.

"You sandwich is with Lucy-San."

At that the petite bookworm stomped off to Lucy who was munching on a sandwich. "My banana sandwich!"

The two book lovers continue to stress over the half eaten sandwich.

"Juvia," Mirajane noted.

"Yes?" the Russian-Spanish mix raised a perfectly azure blue eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you," the white haired senior grinned broadly.

This caught Juvia suddenly. "A surprise? For Juvia?"

Mirajane nodded, Erza and Bisca smiled at one another as they sipped their drinks.

"Come in, sister dear,"

"Sister?" Juvia's blue orbs widen.

"Juvia-Chan!" Lisanna burst into Lucy's room after hiding in the closet for 5 minutes straight.

Lisanna Strauss was there in the flesh, dressed in her royal purple pajamas.

The bluenette's jaw dropped and her eyes practically ruptured. Juvia couldn't hold back a loud squeal as she hugged her friend.

"Oh My Goodness! Oh. My. God! Ohmegosh!" the swim captain continued to chant out the meaning of OMG! "Lisanna-Chan! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Edolas!"

"I decided to pay you a visit after exchanging e-mail for all these years!" Lisanna joined Juvia in their little happy dance.

Well, you see, Juvia and Lisanna had been pen-pals for years now. Juvia had felt lonely when she was still enrolled in Phantom Lord Academy and decided to get a pen-pal. And that very same pen-pal happens to befall on Lisanna who was schooling at Edolas Academy and still is.

Much to Juvia's delight was to find out and meet Lisanna's family members when became the new student at Fairy Tail Academy.

"Why didn't you tell Juvia!" the bluenette squealed.

"It's called a surprise for a reason!" Lisanna answered, laughing.

The two continue to twirl in excitement while the rest waited for the arrival of the other girls to start their 'Happy Go Away Summer Sleepover'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I didn't mention some of the other girls cause they didn't arrive yet and you've noticed that Juvia stil has her third-point-of-view speech while in '**Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma' **I made Juvia use first POV. Let's just say she developed it over the summer.**

**Please correct my grammar and spelling.**


End file.
